


better half of me

by DlBELLA



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, please comment i have insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: “ anywhere with you, I’ll call my home. oh, I’d have all i need if you'd be the better half of me . “ - better half of me , tom walkerfluffy buddie oneshots based off tiktoks i watch [:{ DISCONTINUED }
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	better half of me

**Author's Note:**

> can someone please take away my writing privileges ..... FOUR oneshots books 😭😭 shut the fuck up davis and finish one
> 
> small mention of blood !!!!!!!

The moment Buck and Maddie made plans with their dentist to get Buck’s wisdom teeth removed, Maddie was ready. She had seen multiple videos on YouTube of the shenanigans that happen when people get their wisdom teeth removed. Her brother was already kind of dumb, so this would be absolutely amazing.

Preparing to drive over to Buck’s house to pick him up, she picked up a portable charger so she could record it all. She also grabs multiple blankets and pillows since it is kind of early and her brother will most likely be a little tired before and after the surgery. She rushes over to his, or technically Eddie’s, after she’s got everything together at a speed that Athena would glare at her for.

Buck meets her at the front door, which is still open behind him. “Before we leave,” he says to her, “I left my phone in my room because me on drugs might damage my phone. Sober me will cry at that, please watch me if I come back and I’m still high. I don’t want to buy a new phone.” She nods, rolling her eyes and dragging him towards her car.

♡

Thankfully, the surgery wasn’t as long and she grins at her brother who sits in a chair, the bandages against his gums. He stares her, eyes wide. Buck reaches over to Maddie’s cheeks and he squishes them softly, like a grandma. He does the same to his own. A pregnant pause occurs after he does so. “Why yours feel a little different?” He mumbles softly to himself and Maddie snorts loud enough so her phone can pick it up.

♡

“Maddie,” Buck starts up as the woman mentioned turns a corner, “I’m curious: have you ever been to sawcon?” Half of Maddie doesn’t even want to answer her brother, but she stares at the camera, needing the content. “No I haven’t, Ev, why don’t you tell me what sawcon is?”

The giggles start immediately as soon as she says “what,” and Maddie can kinda tell that she fucked up saying something. A few snorts emerge from Buck before he’s able to get himself together, “sa-saw-sawcon deez NUTS!” He throws his head against the glass, his laugh overtaking him body. But they slowly stop as he falls asleep against the window next to him.

Maddie stares into the camera again like she’s on the Office, and then she begins chuckling. She pulls over and stops the recording, going to her camera roll immediately after. She trims the video so it’s just the clip of him telling her the “joke” and she sends it to the firefam iMessage group that she was invited into along with Athena and Carla.

“why didn’t anyone else come with me” is the caption that goes along with the video. She resumes driving as it sends. The next red light lets her check her phone and she giggles at the responses.

ahoy cap’n!: 😂😂

the best sergeant: 🙄

he 🥺🤞🏻: LMFAOOOO

the only girl ever 🧡💓🤍: this is why i’m a lesbian

buck’s boy crush: he kinda cute doe....

She smiles at the rest of the squad teasing Eddie after his message. She looks back at her brother sleeping in the back seat, scrambling for the wheel after someone behind her honks.

♡

When they get back to Eddie and Buck’s house, she pulls the house key out of her purse, remembering that Eddie is at work and Christopher is at school. She unlocks the door and then goes back to the car, opening the back door. She’s quick to catch her baby brother who was leaning against the window. Gratefully, he wakes up in her arms.

“We’re home,” she says softly, shaking him to wake him up even further. “Wake up sleepyhead!” Buck grumbles to himself but plants his feet on the ground, standing up and walking towards the front door.

They got into the house safely and Maddie sighed, falling back on the couch. She quickly got her phone back out after a few seconds of thinking, realizing she could get more content back at the house. She was right as she heard sobs coming from Buck and Eddie’s shared room in the house.

With her phone ready and recording, Maddie ran to the room. She stared into it to see Buck sitting criss cross applesauce on the large bed. In his lap was his phone, open on the home screen.

Tears ran down his now red face as he stared at the phone. “What’s wrong, Ev?” She stood in front of the bed, making sure the camera showed him crying and what he was looking at. It was a picture of Eddie in a photo shoot he did about a month back. Maddie had Chimney but she could appreciate the fine body Eddie did have.

He muttered a few words that Maddie could barely catch, but she did. “You miss Eddie?” She guessed and Buck nodded, uttering a small affirmation. He let the phone lock itself and then pressed the power button to see a new picture. This one was of him, Eddie and Christopher, which made Maddie smile but Buck only sobbed more.

“Evan... why are you crying?” Buck stares at the screen mutely for a few seconds, letting the tears fall. “Because...” he whines, dragging out the last e in the word, sounding like the child he was mentally. “You miss Eddie?” Maddie guesses again, smiling softly. “He’ll be here to see you soon, I promise.” He only nods again so his sister turns the recording off and sits with Buck while she trims the video to send to the groupchat.

“he’s cute @ eddie”

buck’s boy crush: please let me go see my baby cap

ahoy cap’n!: Of course, Eddie. Be sure to say hi for me. Hen, make sure we have someone else willing to tag along to take Eddie’s place if we get a call.

he 🥺🤞🏻: ill do it cap... hen’s kinda crying over that video LMAO

the only girl ever 🧡💓🤍: shut UP straightie

Maddie laughs at her stupid friends and lets Buck rest his head on her shoulder. They sit together like that for a few minutes, just waiting for Eddie to come home to one of his favorite boys in the world.


End file.
